Wet Dream
by Okumura Arale
Summary: CH 5 "Sosok dalam setiap mimpiku adalah sahabatku sendiri. Aku mencintainya, tapi aku tak ingin merusak persahabatan kami"... RnR, Typo, AU, OOC, SasuxNaru. Sho-ai. for FUJOSHI. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! "Judulnya mulai gak cocok ama jalan ceritanya" XD
1. Yabai!

**Disclaimer:** Pastinya bukan** Arale~.** Tapi, **Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei**

**Reted: **Masih blom sanggup bikin Rated **M** (Tissue dirumah lagi abis buat ngelap _nosebleed_). Jadi untuk sementara waktu mari bermain di rated **T**

**Warning:** YAOI, TYPO, abal, OOC, dan ketidak sempurnaan lainnya

**DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ IT!**

IF YOU ARE **FUJOSHI~** READ THIS~

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

* * *

**BRUK!**

Pagi ini, Naruto kembali terjatuh dari kasurnya sambil mengerang kesakitan di bagian kepala yang dengan sukses menghantam lantai kayu kamarnya yang hanya berukuran 3x3m.

"Ittai~" ringisnya yang tanpa sadar meneteskan airmata (cengeng amat sih).

Sesaat kemudian pemuda pemilik rambut kuning secerah mentari itu pun merasakan ada yang salah pada pakaiannya. Lebih tepatnya, pada 'bagian bawah'-nya. Saat dia melirik kebawah, sepotong celana yang dipakainya telah diketemukan basah oleh cairan kental.

"_Yabai, Wet dream lagi" _pikirnya panik sambil menutup mukanya yang kini sukses memerah bak kepiting rebus.

Genap seminggu sudah Naruto mimpi basah berturut-turut setiap malamnya. Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, pasangannya adalah….

**Trrrrrt… Trrrrt…**

Tiba-tiba HP miliknya yang pada awalnya tergeletak tak berdaya di atas meja samping kasurnya bergetar. Segera saja Naruto berdiri sambil menyambar HP nya sambil setengah berlari kearah kamar mandi. Segera dipelorotkannya boxer kuning yang membuat selangkangannya risih itu dan memandang layar LCD HPnya yang tadi berbunyi.

_3 messages. _Itu yang ketiganya dari orang yang sama.

Sms pertama.

_"Naruto, jangan lupa besok ada ulangan Matematika. Buku catatanku masih ada padamu. Kembalikan hari ini"_

Sms kedua.

_"Dobe, kau dimana? Aku butuh catatanku secepatnya"_

Sms ketiga.

_"Aku kerumahmu sekarang"_

Naruto membelalakkan matanya setelah membaca SMS ketiga. Sang pengirim akan mendatangi rumahnya. Segera di rendamnya boxer basah itu dalam air sabun, mencelupkan baju yang baru saja dilepaskannya ke dalam ember yang sama, melilitkan handuk ke pinggangnya, dan berlari kearah kasurnya untuk melepaskan sprei yang telah berlukiskan peta pulau ditengahnya, saat…

**BRAK!**

"Naruto! Buku catatanku!" teriak seorang pemuda yang baru saja mendobrak pintu kamar Naruto.

Naruto yang masih dalam posisi menarik seprai yang baru lepas separo terkaget dan berteriak.

"Sa-sasuke… Ke-Keluar!"

"Aku butuh buku catatanku sekarang!" Pemuda raven yang mulai memasuki kamar itu balas berteriak.

"Ta-tapi keluar dulu!"

"Tapi aku butuh buku catatanku" Sasuke itu bersikeras.

"I-iya… Akan ku kembalian, tapi keluar dulu…" wajah Naruto kini sudah merah total.

Pemuda raven itu pun menyadari ada sesuatu yang janggal. Saat matanya tertumbuk pada kain sprei yang baru setengah dicabut Naruto dari Kasurnya. Terlihat samar basah ditengah-tengah kain itu.

"Kau ngompol?" Tanya Sasuke sembari tersenyum mengejek.

"Bu-bukan! Teme bodoh!" teriak Naruto sambil menarik sprei itu yang kini sukses terlepas semuanya.

"Bohong" Sasuke segera menyambar buntalan kain di tangan Naruto, tapi Naruto tetap bertaha memegang erat kain di pelukannya.

Tarik-menarikpun terjadi antara naruto dan Sasuke yang memperebutkan segumpal kain misterius.

"Perlihatkan padaku!" tarik Sasuke.

"Tidaaaak~" erang Naruto.

"Apa sih yang kau sembunyikan?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok! Kau curigaan sekali"

"Kau mimpi basah ya?" celetuk Sasuke tiba-tiba dan sukses membuat pertahanan Naruto goyah. Kaki Naruto yang sedikit basah menyebabkan dia terpeleset. Dengan sukses dia terjatuh menimpa Sasuke.

"Ugh" mereka mengaduh kesakitan.

Naruto dengan sukses menimpa tubuh Sasuke yang kini sudah tergeletak diatas lantai kayu dingin kamarnya.

"Argh~ Baka Dobe! Apa-apaan kau!" Sasuke memegangi kepalanya yang terbentur tepi kasur Naruto yang terbuat dari kayu.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke. Kakiku terpeleset..." Naruto tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Kini wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa centi saja dari wajah Sasuke. Nafas hangat Sasuke terasa di wajahnya yang perlahan bersemu. Mata Onyx Sasuke menatap Naruto seakan membawanya tenggelam kedalam langit gelap tak berbatas. Perlahan Naruto lebih mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sasuke. Kesadarannya kini setengah terbang ke mimpinya tadi malam. Dimana dia dan Sasuke Berciuman...

_"Berciuman?"_

Ya... Dan melakukan...

_"Stop! Stop-Stop-Stop! Apa-apaan ini. Pikiran apa barusan!"_ Naruto tersadar, segera mengambil jarak dari Sasuke yang kini menatapnya kebingungan. Menggelengkan kepalanya sekuat mungkin demi menghilangkan pikiran kotor yang terlintas di benaknya.

"Dobe?"

"Ah, ma-maaf Sasuke. A-aku mandi dulu. Buku catatanmu di ada diatas meja belajarku" Naruto terlihat panik dan melangkah cepat menuju kamar mandi dengan muka semerah kepiting rebus. Tak lupa ia menyambar gulungan seprai yang tadi sempat terlupakan.

Sasuke hanya menatap heran Naruto yang baru saja menutup pintu kamar mandi. Kemudian melangkah menuju meja belajar Naruto dan mengambil buku catatannya yang tergeletak tak berdaya di samping...

"Diary?"

**TBC** ("to be continued" maksutnya)

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hohoho selese juga chapie 1... (sembah sujud pada Tuhan)

baru sempat apdet di tengah malam yang beranjak subuh~

soalnya mesti nunggu para pengganggu biar bobosemua~

thanks buat para senpai yang uda mau me Review FF saya yg GaJe ajaib ini~

buat para senpai yang sudi membimbingku yang anak baru ini:

Thx Buat:

**Uzumaki uzumaki**

**Fi suki suki**

**himawari Ichinomiya**

**Lyra du Reccif**

**Arisu Koromaru**

**shika 4869**

Yang mau review saat neh FF masih dalam tahap pecobaan...


	2. What are you thinking about homoseksual?

**Disclaimer:** Pastinya bukan** Arale~.** Tapi, **Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei.**

**Reted:** Untuk sementara waktu Arale bermain di rated **T **dulu.

**Warning:** YAOI, TYPO, abal, OOC, AU, dan ke tidak sempurnaan lainnya.

**DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ IT!**

IF YOU ARE **FUJOSHI~** READ THIS~

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chapter 2

"Diary?"

Sasuke menatap buku yang tergeletak di sebelah Catatannya. Buku bersampul orange yang jelas-jelas tertulis **DIARY'S** di sampulnya. Sasuke menyambar buku catatannya dan segera bergegas keluar dari kamar Naruto. Tapi, entah mengapa matanya tak bisa lepas dari buku setebal 2 cm itu.

Perlahan dia menyentuh buku itu, membukanya perlahan.

"Tidak boleh! Ini privasi." ujarnya sambil menutup kembali buku yang sudah setengah terbuka itu.

Tapi, rasa ingin tahu Uchiha muda itu memimpin jauh di dalam otaknya.

"Sedikit saja… Siapa suruh si Dobe itu meletakkan buku seperti ini sembarangan. Ini artinya dia meminta orang lain untuk membaca isinya."

Sasuke membalik-balik halaman demi halaman yang diisi oleh tulisan Naruto yang cakar ayam dan penuh coretan di sana-sini karena penulisan kanji yang salah atau pengungkapan yang salah.

Tangan Sasuke terhenti pada sebuah halaman.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**10 Oktober **

_Hari ini ulang tahunku yang ke 16…_

_Dan kudapati celanaku basah oleh cairan aneh yang sedikit kental saat ku terbangun dari tidur. Kata Shikamaru , itu mimpi basah. Dan Kiba tertawa keras saat aku membaritahunya ini mimpi basah pertamaku. Katanya aku terlambat puber. Apa ada yang aneh? Apa aku punya kelainan? Soalnya pasanganku dalam mimpi itu lelaki…_

**11 Oktober**

_Saat ku tanyakan pada Kaa-san apakah aku kelainan. Kaa-san menjawab, itu hanya kebetulan. Dan aku tidak kelainan. Syukurlah…_

_Malamnya, Kaa-san membuatkan nasi beras merah. Katanya untuk merayakan mimpi basah pertamaku. _

_Argh~ Kaa-san membuatku malu~ Semoga tidak ada teman sekolahku yang tahu._

**13 Oktober**

_Siapa dia? Mengapa sentuhannya familiar di ingatan dan tubuhku?_

_Dan mengapa aku sama sekali tak ingat siapa dia? _

_Tapi, satu hal yang aku tahu…_

_Aku mengenalnya…_

_Sangat mengenalnya…_

**16 Oktober**

_Masih lelaki itu… Akirnya aku sadar, aku tak normal. Aku GAY…_

_Hal ini tak boleh diketahui Kaa-san…_

_Atau tidak, beliau akan kembali menangis seperti saat dia tahu aniki Gay 2 tahun yang lalu._

_Tak boleh ada yang tahu. Teman-temanku juga…_

_Apalagi Sasuke…_

_Sasuke… Apa yang akan kau katakan saat tahu sahabatmu ini menderita penyimpangan orientasi seksual?_

**20 Oktober**

_Akhirnya aku tahu…_

_Itu memang dia…_

_Yang selalu hadir di mimpiku…_

_Aku tahu kalau perasaan ini salah…_

_Rasa cinta ini tak sepatutnya tumbuh…_

_Aku mencintainya… Mencintai teman baikku sendiri._

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Cklek!**

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, Sasuke segera menutup Diary itu dan bergegas keluar dari kamar ber-cat orange itu dengan perasaan kacau. Sayangnya, Naruto yang keluar dari kamar mandi masih sempat melihat punggung Sasuke yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.

"_Lho, Sasuke dari tadi ada dikamarku?" _

Naruto tersadar sesuatu dan segera menatap horror ke arah meja belajarnya dan mendapati posisi Diarynya bergeser sekitar 10 cm dari posisi semula dan hanya memukul kepalanya sendiri atas kebodohannya dan tersenyum miris.

"_Jadi, Sasuke sudah mengetahuinya."_

10 menit kemudian Naruto menuruni tangga menuju ruang tengah dimana terlihat Sasuke duduk sambil sibuk menggonta ganti Channel TV. Naruto melangkah menghampiri Sasuke yang tidak sadar akan kehadirannya.

"Hoi, Teme! Kenapa mukamu kusut begitu?" Naruto menjatuhkan diri di sebelah Sasuke duduk.

"Hn." Hanya itu jawaban dari pemuda Raven itu dan segera berdiri sambil menyambar tasnya yang tadi tergeletak di sebelahnya.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita berangkat." Katanya acuh dan meninggalkan Naruto yang hanya bisa tersenyum maklum di belakang.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Kamis siang in Konoha High School.**

Sudah beberapa hari ini entah mengapa Naruto merasakan tatapan tajam dari Sasuke. Tapi, setiap ditanyakan jawabannya sama saja.

"Tidak. Hanya perasaanmu saja."

Naruto hanya bisa mengangguk menerima alasan yang diberikan Sasuke padanya.

Naruto yakin bahwa Sasuke pasti sudah mengetahui orientasi seksualnya gara-gara membaca buku hariannya beberapa Senin lalu. Naruto bersyukur Sasuke tidak menghindarinya dan bersikap seolah-olah tidak terjadi apapun. Hanya ada beberapa hal yang berubah dari Sasuke belakangan ini yang dianggap Naruto merupakan efek dari 'Membaca Buku Hariannya'. Kini Sasuke mengekor kemanapun Naruto pergi dan mengirimkan _'death glare'_ pada siapapun yang berbicara akrab pada bocah orange ribut itu.

"Sasuke, kau kenapa sih belakangan ini?" tanya Naruto siang itu siang itu diatap sekolah saat istirahat siang. Shikamaru bolos siang itu gara-gara Kiba merengek minta ditemani mengantarkan anak anjingnya ke dokter hewan. Jadi, kini di atap hanya ada mereka berdua.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke acuh sambil mengigit roti yang baru saja mereka beli di kantin sekolah.

"Kemarin kau cari masalah dengan Neji-senpai di dojou sekolah. Kemarin satu lagi kau juga adu mulut dengan Gaara yang mengajakku latihan band. Pagi tadi, kau mengamuk didepan Kiba yang mengajakku menemaninya mengantarkan Akamaru ke dokter hewan."

"Hn."

"Tapi lucunya kau tidak marah saat Sakura dan Ino merengek padaku minta tolong mengambilkan topi Hinata yang tersangkut di atas pohon." Tambah Naruto sambil menenggak jus jeruk kotaknya.

"Tidak ada hubungannya."

"Hhh~ Sasuke… Aku tahu niatmu baik, tapi bukan begitu caranya kan. Membuat semua teman lelakiku menjauhiku gara-gara sikapmu." Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku hanya tak ingin kau dekat-dekat dengan mereka."

"Aku juga tak mau seperti ini. Kau kira aku tak tersiksa dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini."

"Karena aku tahu kau tak akan melirik gadis-gadis bodoh itu."

Naruto tersadar. Obrolan mereka sama sekali tidak nyambung. Mereka seolah berkata sesuai jalan pikiran masing-masing.

"Kau tahu Sasuke, obrolan kita sama sekali tidak nyambung."

"Karena kau bodoh." Jawab Sasuke santai sambil merebahkan tubuhnya menatap langit biru yang dihiasi sedikit awan.

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya. "Kau sudah tahu kan orientasi seksualku bagaimana?"

Sasuke terlihat sedikit terkaget dan segera menutupi kekagetannya dibalik wajah stoicnya.

"Ya. Maaf aku membaca buku harianmu."

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Lalu, sekarang apa rencanamu untuk 'menormalkan' sahabatmu ini?" Tanya Naruto sambil ikut merebahkan diri disamping Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya menatap Naruto heran. "Aku tak pernah merencanakan apapun,"

"Oh… Lalu kenapa kau membuatku dibenci oleh teman lelakiku, tapi kau membiarkan aku dekat dengan anak-anak perempuan itu?"

"Karena aku tak ingin kau menjadi milik orang-orang seperti mereka."

"…" Naruto hanya bisa memasang wajah penuh tanya tapi diacuhkan oleh Sasuke yang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat ketika Naruto kembali angkat bicara.

"Hey, Teme,"

"Apa, Dobe."

"Apa pendapatmu tentang Homoseksualitas?"

"Tidak ada yang aneh,"

"Kau yakin?" Naruto tidak percaya dengan yang dikatakan oleh sahabatnya yang tampan itu.

"Karena aku sepertinya juga menyimpang." Jawaban itu membuat Naruto terkaget dan terduduk dari posisinya sebelumnya.

"Apa mak…" Pertanyaan Naruto terputus ketika pintu tangga darurat terbuka tiba-tiba dan muncul sosok Shikamaru dan Kiba yang sedang menggendong Akamaru sambil bertengkar mulut.

"Gara-gara kau kita ketahuan membolos. Kenapa kau tidak lari sih, saat Kotetsu-sensei mengejar kita tadi?" Pemuda bertato merah di kedua pipinya itu memarahi pemuda bertampang lesu disebelahnya.

"Ck… Mendokusai. Lagipula kita kan bisa mengantar Akamaru nanti sepulang sekolah."

"Tapi, kalau sepulang sekolah, kliniknya sudah tutup! Kau ini kalau tidak niat menemaniku dari awal, tidak usah sok mau menemani. Aku tahu kau tidak peduli pada Akamaru, makanya awalnya aku mengajak Naruto menemaniku. Tapi, Uchiha brengsek itu malah mengamuk seolah pacarnya kurebut."

Naruto yang menyadari bahwa Kiba dan Shikamaru tidak menyadari kehadiran mereka mulai melangkah mendekati kedua pemuda itu. Tapi, lengannya ditahan oleh Sasuke yang sudah melemparkan Death Glare seolah berkata,

"_Kalau kau kesana, aku tidak mau kenal kau lagi!"_

"Ta, tapi Sasuke. Kalau tidak aku hentikan…" Kata-kata Naruto terputus ketika melihat reaksi Sasuke yang terkaget luar biasa. Naruto segera membalikkan badan melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Ah~ Mati aku." Ucapnya sambil memukul kepalanya saat melihat Shikamaru yang mencium Kiba yang tadi masih berkomat-kamit tak jelas untuk mendiamkannya.

**(To be Continued)**

**Bunda: **Kok alurnya ngegantung gitu?

**Arale**: Errr… mau gimana lagi, sebenarnya rada mampet neh *garuk2 pala*

**Bunda**: Maunya si pantat ayam itu apaan sih?

**Arale**: Gak tahu juga yaaa…

**Bunda**: Kok protective banget gitu sih?

**Arale**: Errr…. *mikir*

**Bunda**: Mana lemonannya?

**Arale**: Gak ada.

**Bunda**: Yah~ Gak asik ah~

Sorry kalau chapter ini rada gaje masa depan… Soalnya Arale lagi kehilangan semangat hidup *mewek*.

Semoga di chapter 3 bisa lebih menggigit…

**RnR please…. m(_)m**


	3. My Heartbeat

**+= Wet Dream Chapter 3=+ **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Jealous © Arale L. Ryuuzaki**

**Pair: SasukexNaruto, KibaxShikamaru**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Rated: T (tapi, kayanya terlalu complicated untuk dibilang rated T)**

**Warning: TYPO, Shounen Ai, OOC, AU, dan kekurangan lainnya…**

**.**

**Part 3: **

**My Heartbeat  
**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

.

.

"Shikamaru, Kiba!" teriakan Naruto sukses membuat kedua pemuda itu melepaskan ciuman panasnya.

"Na-naruto…" ucap Kiba dengan rona merah dipipinya. "Uchiha!" kagetnya melihat sosok pemuda raven di belakang Naruto yang sudah bisa menguasai diri.

"Ck, mendokusai."

"Hn," cibir Sasuke.

Kiba yang merasa ditertawakan mengamuk.

"Kau…!"

Tapi, sebelum Kiba mengamuk, badannya sudah ditahan oleh Shikamaru yang memeluk pinggangnya sebelah tangan, dan Naruto reflek membentuk barikade untuk melindungi Sasuke dari serangan Kiba.

"Kiba, jangan gegabah. Kau sendiri juga tahu kalau si Uchiha jago Aikido, kan?" ucap Shikamaru tenang.

"Sasuke, sebaiknya kau pergi ke kelas duluan. Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan dengan mereka berdua." Naruto mendorong Sasuke menuju tangga darurat tempat Shikamaru dan Kiba datang tadi.

"Hei-hei, aku bisa jalan sendiri, Dobe. Jangan dorong-dorong seperti ini." Ucap Sasuke sambil melangkah meninggalkan tiga pemuda itu di atap sekolah.

Saat berpapasan dengan Shikamaru dan Kiba, Sasuke berkata, "Tenang saja, aku bukan tipe orang yang suka mengumbar-umbar keburukan orang lain, dan menggosip sesuatu yang tidak penting." Dan segera menuruni tangga.

"…" Shikamaru hanya bisa diam sambil terus menahan tubuh Kiba yang masih melancarkan _death glare_ sampai Sasuke menghilang dibalik tangga.

"Hhh… Kalian sih ceroboh. Tapi tenang saja, Sasuke pasti tidak akan bicara pada siapapun… tentang 'kita'."

"Huh!" Kiba mendengus kesal.

"Maaf. Tapi, hanya itu satu satunya cara untuk mendiamkan mulut anak ini." Ucap Shikamaru sambil mengacak-acak rambut kekasihnya.

"Ah… Sudahlah!" Kata Kiba yang masih merajuk dengan muka merona. Tapi, Kiba menyadari sesuatu. "Ah, tadi kau menyebut 'kita'. Apa artinya Sasuke sudah tahu bahwa kau juga…"

"Ya begitulah." Naruto melipat tangannya dan menunjukkan cengiran khasnya.

"Dan Reaksinya?" Tanya Shikamaru penasaran. Kiba pun mengangguk-angguk penuh minat.

"Eto… Aku tadi juga menanyakan hal itu, tapi kalian keburu datang." Ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Yah…" Ujar Kiba penuh rasa kecewa.

"Tapi, satu hal yang baru bisa kukatakan. Dia tidak menganggap aneh soal Homoseksualitas."

"Maksudmu?" Shikamaru mengerutkan alisnya.

"Yah… Dia belum mengatakan alasannya padaku."

"Oh." Shikamaru dan Kiba mengagguk-angguk paham.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Bel tanda istirahat siang pun berbunyi. Menandakan waktu nya mereka kembali menuju kelas masing-masing.

"_Karena aku sepertinya juga menyimpang."_

Dalam perjalanan menuju kelas, kata-kata Sasuke masih terngiang di kepala Naruto.

"Apa maksudnya ya?" Naruto memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakan hal itu dulu pada Shikamaru maupun Kiba. Karena dia tak ingin salah langkah. Sebaiknya dia memastikan dulu perkataan Sasuke pada orang yang bersangkutan.

Karena sibuk berfikir tanpa memperhatikan langkahnya, tanpa sengaja Naruto menabrak seseorang di depannya.

"Ah! Gomen," Naruto menatap pemuda yang ditabraknya tadi.

"Sasuke?" Ucapnya tanpa sadar.

"Hn?" Pemuda itu tersenyum lembut pada Naruto. Pemuda itu berperawakan seperti Sasuke. Memiliki mata hitam kelam, dengan rambut yang sama hitamnya dengan kulit yang lebih putih pucat. Tapi, dia memiliki senyum yang hangat dan dan potongan rambut yang lebih pendek daripada Sasuke.

"Ah! Maafkan aku, Senpai. Aku tidak sengaja." Naruto menunduk pada pemuda itu meminta maaf. Dari warna dasinya, Naruto langsung mengetahui bahwa pemuda itu siswa dari tingkat yang lebih tinggi.

"Tidak apa-apa Uzumaki-san. Lain kali kau harus lebih berhati-hati." Ucap sang senior sambil tetap tersenyum.

"Darimana senpai tahu namaku?" Naruto keheranan.

"Siapa sih, yang tidak kenal pemuda semanis kau." Pemuda itu mulai membelai pipi Naruto.

"NARUTO!" Terdengar teriakan dari belakang Naruto.

Naruto dan pemuda itu menoleh kearah sumber suara. Terlihat sosok pemuda raven dengan rambut belakang melawan grafitasi yang memasang _death glare _paling mematikan sepanjang seminggu ini. Berjalan mendekati kedua pemuda yang sedang berbincang itu dengan penuh emosi. Menepis tangan sang senior dari pipi sahabatnya dan menariknya pergi meninggalkan pemuda pucat di hadapannya.

"Bel sudah berbunyi dari tadi. Iruka-sensei sebentar lagi masuk." Ucapnya ketus sambil menarik lengan Naruto.

"I-iya… Tapi lepaskan genggamanmu Sasuke. Sakit." Erangnya tertahan.

Sasuke memelototi Naruto sambil melepasan genggamannya dan menggantinya dengan tarikan di pinggang rampingnya. Wajah Naruto sukses berwarna merah padam tanpa melewati semburat kemerahan terlebih dahulu.

"Lepaskan!" Teriak Naruto yang sukses memuat Sasuke kaget.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu Naruto yang mukanya memerah langsung lari meninggalkan Sasuke kearah yang berlawanan dari kelas mereka.

"Naruto!" Panggilan Sasuke diacuhkan oleh pemuda kyuubi itu. "Sial!" Erangnya sambil menendang dinding lorong.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**.**_

_**~Naruto POV~**_

Bodoh, Naruto bodoh! Kenapa hanya karena Sasuke menarik pinggangku, aku langsung teringat mimpi bodohku semalam. Mimpi saat aku dan dia… Arrrggghh…! Sial! Kenapa harus dia? Kenapa? Kenapa aku harus jatuh cinta pada Sasuke? Sahabatku sendiri?

Beberapa hari ini Sasuke semakin protektif padaku, semakin perhatian, semakin… membuatku jatuh cinta. Naruto, kau bodoh!

Susah payah aku menyembunyikan semburat merah dipipiku saat dia menarikku agar tidak berbicara dengan Shikamaru, Kiba, Gaara, dan Neji senpai. Susah payah pula aku mengatur laju detak jantungku dan bersikap biasa saat berdiri di sampingnya, bicara padanya, duduk disebelahnya, saat lengan kami bersentuhan, saat punggung kami saling bersandar, dan saat dia melingkarkan lengannya di pundakku. Tapi, kenapa aku lepas kendali saat Sasuke menyentuh pinggangku? Aku… aku tak tahu sekarang apa yang dia pikirkan tentangku.

_**.**_

_**~Sasuke POV~**_

Aku terus melangkah cepat menyusuri setiap sudut sekolah sambil mencari sosok pemuda berambut orange yang entah kenapa hanya dia yang bisa membuatku kalut seperti saat ini, seolah membuang harga diriku sebagai sosok seorang Uchiha yang tanpa emosi. Hanya padanya aku menunjukkan emosi yang kumiliki tersenyum, tertawa, berkeluh kesah, marah, dan jangan sampai hal ini diketahui oleh kakakku, Itachi. Kalau dia sampai tahu, habislah aku.

Aku terus merutuk pelan sambil pandanganku tetap dengan teliti menyisiri setiap sudut tempat yang kulalui. Naruto itu punya kebiasaan aneh setiap dia ngambek, marah, ataupun sedih. Dia bisa mendadak menghilang dengan kecepatan cahaya, dan lucunya hanya aku yang bisa menemukan tempat persembunyiannya. Kadang dia kutemukan meringkuk di sudut gedung olahraga sambil mencoteri dinding dihadapannya. Kadang kutemukan dia duduk terdiam sambil menatap langit di tepi rawa belakang sekolah, padahal dia sama sekali tidak bisa berenang. Yang terakhir 2 minggu yang lalu, kutemukan dia duduk diatas kloset salah satu bilik kamar mandi khusus guru di lantai 2 gedung utara, padahal kelas kami ada di gedung selatan.

Sudah 30 menit aku mencari pemuda ribut yang 2 tahun terakhir ini selalu mengisi otakku dengan wajahnya, suaranya, dan sikapnya yang selalu sukses membuatku menarik sudut bibirku membentuk sebuah senyuman yang katanya bisa membuat setiap wanita mimisan.

Setiap tempat yang biasanya dia kunjungi sudah ku datangi. Tapi keberadaannya tetap tak ku temukan. Kembali ku ambil handphone di saku kiriku dan menghubunginya. Nihil, lagi-lagi tak diangkat. Dobe, kau dimana sih?

Akhirnya aku memutuskan kembali kekelas saat mataku tertumbuk pada sosok pemuda berkepala orange mencolok yang sedang duduk diam di tepi kolam renang sekolah sambil menunduk dan memainkan air kolam dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Naruto!" Teriakku tanpa sadar dari jendela lantai dua tempatku melihat sosoknya. "Sedang apa kau disana nanti kau jatuh…!" Tapi, baru saja ku peringatkan, Naruto yang tiba-tiba berdiri karena kaget, terpeleset dan…

"NARUTO!"

_**.**_

_**~Normal POV~**_

Dengan wajah panik, Sasuke berlari secepat yang dia bisa ke arah kolam sekolah. Dia masih melihat kepala Naruto yang timbul tenggelam di tengah kolam berkedalaman 2 meter itu. Tanpa menunda-nunda waktu lagi Sasuke melepas sepatunya dan terjun menyelamatkan sahabatnya itu.

"Sa-sasuke… Uhuk-uhuk… Sasuke…" Naruto menggapai-gapai tubuh Sasuke yang berenang mendekatinya.

"Naruto, tenang. Aku sudah memegangmu." Ucapnya saat sudah menggenggam tangan Naruto, menariknya dan membawa tubuh Naruto yang panik itu menepi.

Naruto masih terbatuk-batuk akibat menenggak air kaporit dari kolam mulai bisa menguasai diri saat Sasuke mengangkatnya ke tepi kolam tempat dia duduk tadi.

"BAKA, DOBE! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN! KAU SENDIRI TAHU KALAU KAU TAK BISA BERENANG! TAPI MALAH MENCEBURKAN DIRI KEDALAM KOLAM ITU!" Sasuke mengamuk sejadi-jadinya.

"TEME BODOH! SIAPA YANG MENCEBURKAN DIRI! JELAS-JELAS AKU JATUH GARA-GARA TERIAKANMU ITU!" Naruto tak mau kalah.

Sasuke dengan cepat memeluk tubuh Naruto yang masih basah. Merengkuhnya erat, seakan tak ingin melepaskanya. Membenamkan wajahnya di perbatasan leher dan pundak Naruto. Menghirup aroma tubuhnya selama mungkin, meyakinkan dirinya bahwa pemuda itu ada, dan hidup dalam pelukannya.

"Dasar bodoh! Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa," Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya.

Naruto yang masih shok karena baru terjatuh ke dalam kolam tambah kaget dengan kelakuan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Sa-sasuke, lepaskan… Sesak…" Naruto mendorong tubuh Sasuke agar melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tidak! Kalau ku lepaskan kau pasti menghilang lagi. Dan aku harus kembali berlari mengelilingi gedung sekolah kita yang luas ini untuk mencarimu." Kegoisan seorang Uchiha muncul.

"Maafkan aku," akhirnya Naruto menghentikan dorongannya dan membiarkan Sasuke memeluknya.

"Hn. Tidak apa-apa."

Degup jantung Naruto tiba-tiba tak terkendali, wajahnya memanas, badannya mendadak kaku saat dia menyadari tangan Sasuke yang tadi terlingkar di leher dan kepalanya kini sudah turun menggerayangi pinggangnya dan parahnya Naruto baru menyadari kalau kini bibir Sasuke sudah mengecup pelan leher jenjang Naruto.

"Sa-sasuke, le-lepaskan aku." Erang Naruto terbata sambil tetap berusaha mengontrol detak jantungnya.

"Naruto, badanmu panas. Kau demam? Detak jantungmu juga terlalu cepat." Sasuke mengacuhkan permintaan Naruto.

_"Ini gara-gara kau bodoh!" _Rutuk Naruto dalam hati.

"Kita ke Klinik ya?" tanpa persetujuan Naruto terlebih dulu Sasuke segera menggendong tubuh Naruto yang tidak terlalu berat itu menuju klinik sekolah yang untungnya terletak tak jauh dari kolam sekolah, sehingga mereka tak perlu mempermalukan diri di depan siswa lain dengan pakaian basah.

"Sa-sasuke turunkan aku. Aku bisa jalan sendiri."

"Dengan kondisi kaki begitu?" lirik Sasuke pada pergelangan kaki kiri Naruto yang membiru.

Naruto kehilangan kata-kata dan hanya bisa menunjukkan cengiran khasnya pada Sasuke.

Sesampainya di depan pintu Klinik sekolah, Sasuke yang awalnya berniat membuka pintu klinik mengurungkan niatnya ketika dia mendengar erangan tertahan dari dalam ruangan putih itu.

"Kenapa, Teme?"

"Kau tak dengar suara itu, Dobe?

**(Tsuzuku)**

.

Thanks berat buat para pembaca setia dan yang dengan murah hati menjadikan fanfic saya yang abal dan nista (dan akan bertambah nista) ini menjadi _Faforite Story_ (menitikkan airmata haru).

Buat,

**Jeanne Jeagerjaques San **(makasih kritik & sarannya yang membangun. Yosh! Arale akan berusaha!)

**Hideyuki Miyata D'Kathleen **(alurnya kecepetan yah? oke deh, aku lambat-in)

**CCloveRuki **(wajah sasuke.. bayangkan deh... nyehehehehe~)

**Arisa Adachi **(sesaat lagi akan ku naikkan Rated-nya. Ganbarimasu!)

(sabar aja Zuki-chan, Arale akan berusaha bikin lemon/lime sambil usaha nahan nosebleed)

**Fi suki suki **(fufufufu nantikan!)

dan para readers yang tak bisa disebutkan satu persatu...

.

.

**Arale**: (Lempar laptop) Huaaa~

**Bunda**: Kenapa?

**Arale**: Jelek…

**Bunda**: Bodoh…

**Arale**: (mewek)

**Bunda**: Berjuanglah~

.

.

Kita tinggalkan Arale-chan yang lagi sibuk mewek menyesali hasil karyanya yang gaje ini…

RnR please…

Flame-nya jangan parah-parah yaah~

m(_ _)m


	4. Broken

**+= Wet Dream Chapter 4=+ **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Wet Dream © Arale L. Ryuuzaki**

**Pair: SasukexNaruto, NejixGaara**

**Genre: Friendship/Romance**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: TYPO, Shounen Ai, OOC, AU, dan kekurangan lainnya…**

**.**

**Part 4: **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**.**

Sesampainya di depan pintu Klinik sekolah, Sasuke yang awalnya berniat membuka pintu klinik mengurungkan niatnya ketika dia mendengar erangan tertahan dari dalam ruangan putih itu.

"Kenapa, Teme?"

"Kau tak dengar suara itu, Dobe?

**.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**.**

"Argh… Hahh… Hahh… Pelan-pelan sedikit, sakit!" berang sebuah suara dari dalam klinik sambil terengah-engah.

"Hmm… Aku sudah melakukannya sepelan mungkin. Tahan sebentar, sedikit lagi," jawab suara yang lain.

"Ta-tapi senpai…" rintih suara itu.

"Tenanglah, Gaara. Aku disini," jawab sang Senpai menenangkan suara itu.

Didepan pintu klinik, Sasuke masih berdiri mematung sambil menggendong Naruto dengan bridal style. Muka Naruto kembali memanas mendengarkan obrolan yang baru saja dia dan Sasuke dengar dari dalam klinik. Dia berani bertaruh, itu suara Gaara dan Neji Senpai yang sedang… Kalian tahu lah…

Perlahan Naruto melirik Sasuke yang masih mematung. Penasaran akan reaksi yang tertera di wajah Sasuke. Tapi, sayang sekali yang terlihat hanya wajah datar seperti biasanya.

"Ano… Sasuke…" ucapnya ragu sambil setengah berbisik.

"Hn?"

"Ka-kakiku sudah tidak apa-apa kok. Pa-paling-paling 2 hari lagi juga sembuh sendiri."

"Hn."

"Ja-jadi, kita kembali ke kelas saja, ya?"

"Dengan kondisi pakaian yang basah seperti ini?" Sasuke menatap Naruto yang kini wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Eng… Ta-tapi…"

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengagetkan mereka.

"Uchiha, Naruto, ada apa dengan pakaian kalian? Kenapa basah kuyup seperti itu?" Sesosok pria berjubah putih dengan bekas luka melintang di wajahnya menghampiri mereka dari belakang sambil membawa sebotol obat luka dan gulungan perban panjang.

"Ah, Iruka sensei," kaget Naruto.

Sasuke langsung memotong ucapan Naruto, "Si Dobe ini jatuh ke kolam renang, kakinya terkilir."

Iruka segera melihat kondisi kaki Naruto yang sudah membengkak dan lebam itu, "Arara… Ini harus segera dikompres. Cepat masuk," serunya sambil membuka pintu geser klinik.

"Ta-tapi, Sensei," Naruto tak sempat mencegah Iruka membuka pintu klinik.

Tapi, Iruka dengan tenangnya menatap sepasang pemuda yang sedang duduk di tepi kasur pasien di dalam klinik. "Sabaku-kun, Hyuuga-kun, kalian sudah selesai?"

"Bagaimana mau selesai kalau anak ini merengek terus tiap kusentuh," rutuk sesosok pemuda berambut coklat panjang dengan pupil berwarna lavender.

"Senpai _baka_! Kau kira aku boneka pajangan yang tidak bisa merasa sakit!" terlihat sesosok pemuda berambut merah dengan tattoo 'Ai' di dahinya memegangi erat lengan sang pemuda Hyuuga itu.

"Huh. Padahal kalau di depan orang lain kau sangat dingin. Tapi, di depanku kau tak malu-malu merengek seperti anak perempuan," ucap Neji sambil menutup botol cairan alcohol dan meletakkan kapas diatas meja samping kasur pasien.

"Kan beda!" ucap Gaara sambil menatap tajam Neji dengan mata aquamarine-nya. Terlihat sedikit semburat merah dipipinya.

Neji menghela nafas. "Iya-iya…" kemudian tersenyum sambil mengacak-acak rambut Gaara.

Neji terkejut melihat sosok yang berdiri di pintu msuk klinik, "Naruto, Uchiha, kenapa kalian basah begitu?"

Gaara pun mengintip dari balik pundak Neji, "Naruto, kau kenapa?"

Iruka yang tahu kalau Sasuke masih mematung di depan pintu masuk segera menarik Sasuke masuk, "Kalian mau sakit ya! Cepat baringkan Naruto di kasur sebelah sana," tunjuknya ke kasur kosong di sebelah kasur tempat Gaara duduk, "Aku akan segera kesana setelah memeriksa luka Gaara," ucapnya sambil menutup pintu Klinik.

Sasuke menganguk dan melangkah menuju kasur yang ditunjuk Iruka.

"Kau kenapa Naruto?" ulang Gaara dengan nada cemas.

"Ah, Hanya…"

Dan lagi-lagi Sasuke memotong kata-kata Naruto, "Hanya terkilir," jawabnya dingin sambil menatap sinis Gaara.

"Hyuuga, tolong berikan jersey ini pada mereka. Kalau masih memakai baju basah itu, bisa-bisa mereka sakit. Biar ku selesaikan perban Sabaku," Iruka menyerahkan dua stel jersey beserta handuk ke tangan Neji yang langsung diserahkan Neji pada Sasuke sambil menatap tajam pemuda Uchiha itu.

Sasuke hanya acuh sambil menarik tirai pembatas yang ada di antara kasur mereka menutupi sal yang ditiduri Naruto.

"Ini," katanya sambil menyerahkan sepasang setelan ke tangan Naruto dan mulai mengeringkan rambut kuning cerah pemuda di depannya dengan handuk.

Naruto merasa risih dengan sikap Sasuke, menarik handuk itu, "Sa-sasuke, aku bisa sendiri," katanya dengan muka memerah.

"Hn," jawabnya pendek dan mulai membuka kemeja sekolahnya sehingga Naruto dapat melihat dada bidangnya yang terbentuk sempurna diatas tubuh pucatnya, menggantungkan kemeja basah itu ke kepala tempat tidur dan mengeringkan rambutnya dengan satu lagi handuk yang disediakan Iruka.

Tanpa Naruto sadari, tangannya terhenti sesaat untuk mengagumi tubuh pemuda di hadapannya yang baru saja menyelamatkan nyawanya.

"Hn? Kenapa Naruto?" tanya Sasuke yang menyadari Naruto sedang memandangi dirinya.

Naruto segera menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik handuk yang menutupi kepalanya, "Tidak ada apa-apa."

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya mengeringkan rambutnya, berusaha memandang wajah yang tersembunyi di balik handuk orange itu. Tangannya mulai menggapai Handuk itu dan menariknya turun ke pundak pemuda yang kini duduk diatas tempat tidur itu.

"Kau kenapa? Seharian ini kau menghindariku terus?" tanyanya dengan wajah cemas.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa! Kau tidak percayaan amat sih," Naruto melengos cepat dengan wajah cemberut.

"Hn. Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau cerita padaku. Ternyata aku salah menilaimu," Sasuke melangkah keluar dari sal dengan wajah dingin.

Naruto panik melihat Sasuke yang berniat pergi meninggalkannya. "Sasuke!" Naruto yang berniat menghentikan Sasuke malah terjatuh setelah menarik lengan Sasuke.

**Bruk!**

"Ittai… Baka Dobe! Apa yang kau lakukan!" erang Sasuke sambil menahan tubuhnya yang jatuh tertimpa tubuh Naruto.

"Go-gomen tteba. Habisnya kau-," kata-kata Naruto terhenti.

Diadapannya, dengan jarak yang sangat dekat, dia bisa memandang mata onyx milik Sasuke. Terdiam, seakan terhipnotis masuk ke dalam _black hole_ dan tidak bisa keluar, atau lebih tepatnya tak berniat lepas dari hipnotis memabukkan itu.

Sasuke pun tak melepaskan matanya dari tatapan pemuda pemilik biru langit siang yang menghangatkan hari itu. Entah mengapa dia baru menyadari betapa indahnya mata itu, betapa hangatnya mata itu, dan betapa berharganya pemilik mata itu. Tubuhnya tanpa komando dari otaknya mulai bergerak sendiri. Mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan namun pasti. Memusnahkan jarak yang tersisa diantara mereka. Dan Naruto pun tak mengelak ataupun memberi reaksi penolakan. Yang terlihat disana hanyalah wajah yang merona dengan tatapan sayu memabukkan hati sang Uchiha bungsu pemilik ego tinggi tersebut.

Hidung mereka sudah saling bersentuhan, nafas mereka beradu, dunia serasa hanya milik mereka berdua. Mata Naruto pelahan terpejam seakan bersiap menerima ciuman dari pria yang dicintainya. Akan tetapi—

"Ehem! Ini klinik sekolah, bukan sarang cinta kalian," Iruka menyadarkan mereka dari surga dunia yang menyesatkan itu.

Sasuke dan Naruto kaget dan tersadar atas perbuatan mereka. Dengan muka yang sama-sama merah mereka langsung mengambil jarak dengan cepat. Tetapi—

"Itta—" Naruto mengerang tertahan.

Sasuke segera menoleh, "Kau tak apa-apa?"

"Unn…" Naruto menggeleng.

Sasuke segera memapah Naruto kembali ke atas tempat tidur.

"Yare-yare… Panas ya, Gaara," celetuk Neji sambil mengibas-ngibaskan telapak tangannya.

"Tapi tak sepanas mereka, pastinya," sambung Gaara yang baru saja berdiri dari kasur sebelah.

Naruto blushing seketika.

"Sudah-sudah. Neji, kau bisa kembali kekelasmu. Gaara, kau mau disini dulu atau kembali ke kelas?" Iruka berusaha menguasai situasi.

"Aku kembali ke kelas saja, Sensei," Gaara melangkah menuju pintu masuk klinik. "Arigatou."

"Kalau begitu, aku juga kembali," Neji melangkah menyusul Gaara dan menutup pintu klinik.

"Naruto, lepaskan celanamu. Nanti kau masuk angin kalau terlalu lama memakai celana basah seperti itu," perintah Iruka yang sudah membawa sebaskom air untuk mengompres kaki Naruto.

"Ta-tapi, Sensei" Naruto malu-malu menatap Sasuke yang masih berdiri mematung disebelahnya.

Sasuke yang menyadari maksudnya langsung menyahut, "Sensei, aku ganti baju di ruang sebelah saja," ucapnya sambil menyambar setelan jersey yang tadi diberikan Iruka.

Iruka hanya menatap Sasuke yang menghilang di balik pintu masuk klinik dan kembali menatap Naruto.

**.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**.**

"Jadi?" tanyanya menggantung sambil menatap pemuda didepannya yang sudah dianggap seperti anaknya sendiri.

"A-apa?" kata Naruto cengo' sambil mengganti pakaiannya dengan jersey yang diberikan Iruka.

"Kau dan Uchiha pastinya," ujar sang petugas klinik kesehatan itu sambil mulai mengompres kaki Naruto yang lebam setelah membantu Naruto berganti pakaian.

"Aduh! Maksud sensei?" jawabnya seakan tak tahu tujuan pertanyaan Iruka.

Iruka menghela nafas panjang. "Sudahlah Naruto, jangan kau kira aku tak sadar perasaanmu pada pemuda itu!"

Naruto hanya menunduk.

"Kau menyukainya kan?"

Naruto kaget dan menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, "Ti-tidak kok!" pipinya merona.

"Kau tak pintar berbohong," Iruka mengacak rambut kuning Naruto dan mulai menggulungkan perban di kakinya.

"Neh, Sensei," gumamnya pelan.

"Hm?" Iruka mengangkat kepalanya.

"Aku aneh, kan?" cicitnya.

"Apanya?"

"Perasaanku padanya,"

"Pada siapa?" Iruka menggoda Naruto.

"Ugh! Sensei ini! Bukannya sensei yang memintaku bercerita!" rajuknya.

"Tidak kok. Aku kan hanya bertanya, _'Jadi? Kau dan Uchiha itu?'_ Cuma itu, kan?" Iruka tertawa.

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya, "Kau menjebakku, Sensei."

Iruka tertawa renyah, "Gomen-gomen… Aku hanya bercanda."

Kini Iruka menatap Naruto dengan sedikit lebih serius, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman hangat. Tangannya membelai kepala pemuda riang itu lembut.

"Kau yakin perasaanmu itu, Cinta?"

"Entahlah," dustanya lagi.

Iruka mengangkat alisnya, "Lalu? Apa yang aneh?"

"Aku… aku memimpikan dia," Naruto menahan semburat merah yang mulai mejalar di permukaan wajahnya.

"Itu biasa, kan?"

"Tapi ini berbeda!" rengeknya.

"Berbeda?" Iruka heran.

"Dia hadir di… di…"

"Di?" Iruka mengerutkan dahinya.

"Mi…sah…ku." Cicit Naruto.

"Apa?" Iruka tak mendengar dengan jelas.

"Di mimpi basahku! Dan itu bukan hanya sekali!" raungnya.

"Eh?" Iruka sedikit terkaget.

"Huaaaaa!" Naruto merengek dan menarik bantal disebelahnya untuk menutupi mukanya yang kini sudah merah total. "Memalukan!"

"Uchiha itu sudah tahu?"

Naruto menggeleng dibalik bantal yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Dia membaca Diary ku. Tapi disana aku tak menuliskan bahwa _dia_-lah orangnya,"

"Kau berniat menyatakan perasaan perasaanmu padanya?"

Naruto menurunkan bantal itu dengan cepat, "Yang benar saja! Dan menghancurkan persahabatan kami!"

"Lalu?"

"Aku, aku tak tahu sensei. Aku tak tahu apa yang seharusnya kulakukan. Aku juga capek karena terus menghindar dari ini. Di dalam sini ada sesuatu yang siap meledak setiap aku berusaha bersikap normal didepan Sasuke," katanya kalut sambil menunjuk dada kirinya.

"Sejak kapan dia mengetahuinya?"

"Dua minggu lalu, kalau aku tidak salah ingat," Naruto berusaha mengingat kejadian saat Sasuke menerobos masuk kamarnya waktu itu.

"Dan perubahan sikapnya?"

"Dia memang tidak menjauiku. Sikapnya seperti biasanya, tetap menyebalkan dan tak pernah menyinggung-nyinggung soal isi diary-ku. Tapi—" kata-kata Naruto terputus.

"Tapi?"

"Dia sekarang jadi sering mencari masalah dengan teman-temanku," katanya sambil berfikir keras.

"Maksudnya?"

Naruto menceritakan pertengkaran Sasuke dengan Kiba, Gaara, bahkan Neji. Kemudian, sikap Sasuke pada teman-temannya yang rata-rata lelaki.

"Padahal dulu dia tidak seperti itu," Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Hm," Iruka menggaruk-garuk ujung dagunya.

"Mungkin dia ingin mengembalikan orientasi seksualku. Tapi kan, bukan begitu caranya,"

"Hm… Sepertinya bukan itu alasannya," ujar Iruka misterius.

"Jadi?

**Grak!**

Pintu geser terbuka dan menampakkan sosok pemuda raven dengan rambut yang masih setengah basah menggunakan jersey biru dongker. Tetap pemuda yang tampan dengan setelan apapun.

"Kau sudah selesai, Dobe?" tanyanya.

"Uhm," Naruto mengangguk dan berusaha turun dari atas kasur. Tapi, malah terjatuh. Untung Iruka dengan sigap menangkap tubuhnya.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu, Naruto," Iruka memberi usul dan menampakkan raut cemas.

Sasuke melangkah cepat menarik Naruto dari pelukan Iruka, "Dia akan kuantar pulang saja, _Sensei,_" ucap Sasuke dengan penekanan dan tatapan marah.

"Ah, baiklah. Aku titip Naruto padamu, Uchiha," ucapnya ramah.

"Hn," Sasuke hanya melengos ketus dan bersiap membopong Naruto ala bridal style.

"Tidak! Aku lebih baik tidur di klinik daripada digendong seperti itu _lagi_!" berangnya.

"Cih! Ya sudah," Sasuke menghadapkan punggungnya. "Naik!" perintahnya.

Naruto ragu-ragu naik ke punggung tegap Sasuke. Setelah yakin posisinya tepat dan nyaman, Sasuke segera berdiri.

"Kau berat juga, Dobe," ejeknya.

"Kalau berat, turunkan saja aku! Aku masih bisa pulang sendiri!" amuknya sambil menarik rambut raven pemuda yang menggendongnya.

"Iya Uchiha. Sebaiknya Naruto istirahat disini saja dulu," ujar Iruka.

"Tidak!" Sasuke menampik tangan Iruka yang memegangi pinggang Naruto dan segera melangkah keluar dari klinik.

"Teme, baju kita ketinggalan," ucap Naruto saat Sasuke melangkah menjauhi klinik.

"Biar saja. Nanti aku ambil," tegasnya.

"Tas kita?"

"Kau cerewet sekali sih! Iya-iya nanti aku ambil sekalian!" bentaknya.

"…"

Sasuke heran dengan reaksi Naruto yang mendadak diam.

"Turunkan aku," Tiba-tiba Naruto berkata datar.

"Kenapa?" Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

"Turunkan aku sekarang!" bentaknya.

"Tidak!" Sasuke tak kalah keras membentak dan kembali melangkah cepat ke parkiran mobil.

"Turunkan aku, Sasuke!" Naruto mulai menjambak-jambak rambut belakang Sasuke.

"Iya-iya!" akhirnya Sasuke mendudukkan Naruto di jok depan mobilnya.

"Eh?" Naruto keheranan.

"Kau minta turun, sekarang sudah kuturunkan. Lalu apa?" Sasuke berkacak pinggang.

"Eh?" Naruto tak tahu mau bersikap seperti apa.

Sasuke segera menutup pintu mobil dan berputar naik di pintu bangku kemudi. Tangan pucatnya meraih _sit belt_ Naruto yang belum terpasang.

"Biar aku pasang sendiri!" Naruto merebut belt itu dari tangan Sasuke dan memasangnya sendiri.

"Kau aneh sekali hari ini." Pemuda raven itu menatap sendu Naruto.

Pemuda pirang itu menolehkan wajahnya. Menatap mata kelam di depannya dengan geram.

"Kau yang aneh!" bentaknya.

"Apanya dari diriku yang aneh?"

"Sikapmu belakangan ini! Sikapmu pada Kiba, Neji-senpai, Gaara, dan teman-temanku yang lain. Biasanya kau tak pernah seperti itu pada mereka. Kau belakangan ini juga jadi suka membentak dan menatap tajam setiap orang yang berbicara denganku."

"Tidak semua orang. Hanya para siswa," ralat Sasuke.

"Terserah! Aku tahu niatmu baik ingin menjadikanku pria normal lagi. Tapi bukan begini caranya, kan? Bukan dengan membuatku dijauhi semua teman-teman lelakiku. Kau bahkan membentak Iruka-sensei! Aku kan hanya berteman dengan mereka,"

"Tapi lelaki yang kau sukai itu pasti ada diantara mereka, kan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak! Tidak satupun dari mereka!" Naruto histeris.

"Lalu, siapa?"

Naruto mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya, "Ugh! Aaaaargghhhh! Memangnya kenapa sih? Kau penasaran sekali?"

"Aku ingin kau menjauhinya!" Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto.

Naruto hanya diam dan memandang sepasang onyx yang mengukir parasnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjauhinya," ucap Naruto sambil menahan perih di hatinya.

"Bagus!"

Sasuke menghidupkan mesin dan segera menjalankan mobil sport biru-nya menuju kediaman Naruto tinggal.

**.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**.**

Sasuke merebahkan tubuh Naruto di atas kasur kamar tidurnya.

"Bibi kemana?" Sasuke mengadarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling rumah setelah menjulurkan kepalanya melalui pintu kamar Naruto.

"Paling ke rumah Chiyo-baasan di sebelah," jawab Naruto.

"Hn,"

"…"

Entah mengapa tiba-tiba keheningan menyeruak diantara keduanya. Sasuke memandang Naruto yang kini hanya tertunduk lesu diatas kasurnya. Sasuke melangkah menghampiri pemuda yang biasanya riang itu.

"Naruto, kau—"

Tapi, Naruto memotong perkataan Sasuke, "Kau mau minum, Sasuke? Ambil sendiri saja di kulkas ya?"

Sasuke hanya memandang Naruto yang kini kembali menunduk.

"Hn. Biar kuambil nanti," ucapnya sambil duduk di sudut kasur Naruto.

"Hm," Naruto hanya mengangguk dan tetap menunduk sambil memainkan ujung selimut berpola _kyuubi _miliknya.

"Naruto—"

"Sasuke—"

Mereka berbicara bersamaan.

"Kau duluan," ucap Naruto.

Sasuke menggeleng, "Kau duluan, yang ingin kusampaikan tak terlalu penting,"

Naruto tersenyum miris.

"Sasuke, mulai besok kau tak usah berbicara denganku lagi."

Kalimat pendek yang membuat Sasuke tersambar petir di siang hari.

**.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**.**

**Tsuzuku**

**.**

**.**

_**Silakan Bacok saya yang lama banget Update m(_ _)m**_

_**Kesibukan kampus bikin saya keteteran dengan segala hal. sampai hal makan juga keteteran. Alhasil, berat badan saya yang terbatas ini makin terbatas.**_

.

.

.

**Balasan Review**

**Himawari Ichinomiya****, ****Kiroikiru no Mikazuki Chizuka**,**ikhaosvz**: Gomen baru Update sekarang…

**Hideyuki Miyata D'Kathleen****:** Jawaban suara terakhir terpecakan~ (pose Conan)

**Jeanne-jaques San****:** Arigatou Jeanne-san udah mau repot-repot liatin TYPO yang menjadi khas saya XD SAya bakalan lebih teliti lagi deh XD

**Arisu Koromaru****, ****bluebloodyberry****, ****zaivenee****, ****Pucca-Pucca-Pucca****, **zee rasetsu**: **Lemon yah~ Uhm, dipertimbangkan deh XD

**Fi suki suki****:** Huahahaha, itu beneran Typo yang lupa di-edit… Saya bakal lebih teliti lagi m(_ _)m Huahahaha, tebakan anda salah~ XD _*dibacok*_

**Namikaze Sakura:** Nah~ ini ada yang minta pertahankan Rating XD ayo, tarung dulu sama _Arisu_ & _bluebloodyberry_ XD

**Cheshire The Cat****:** Ayank~ makasih uda ripiu XD Suke kan selalu kehilangan ke-cool-annya tiap main ama Naru XD _*hajar*_

**Arisa Adachi:** NejiGaa ditampilkan~ Jejeng~

**Mayu Masamune****:** Wadoh! Jatuh dari puun? Babak lebur si Naru lama-lama XD


	5. It's You! Baka Teme!

**+= Wet Dream Chapter 5=+ **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Wet Dream © Arale L. Ryuuzaki**

**Pair: SasukexNaruto**

**Genre: Friendship/Romance**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: TYPO, Shounen Ai, OOC, AU, dan kekurangan lainnya…**

**.**

**Part 5: **

**It's You! Baka Teme!**

**.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**.**

_Mereka berbicara bersamaan._

"_Kau duluan," ucap Naruto._

_Sasuke menggeleng, "Kau duluan, yang ingin kusampaikan tak terlalu penting,"_

_Naruto tersenyum miris._

"_Sasuke, mulai besok kau tak usah berbicara denganku lagi."_

_Kalimat pendek yang membuat Sasuke tersambar petir di siang hari._

**.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**.**

Sasuke terperangah dengan kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu?" teriak Sasuke.

"Yah, seperti usulmu tadi," Naruto menunduk dan memainkan kuku jempolnya.

"Usulku? Usul yang mana? Aku kan cuma—," kalimat Sasuke teputus saat ponsel di sakunya bergetar. "Moshi-moshi? Ya? Aku di rumah temanku. Apa? Kenapa harus aku? Aniki? Baiklah, aku segera pulang," Sasuke memutus sambungan telepon.

Sasuke kembali memandang Naruto yang masih tertunduk dan diam seribu bahasa.

" Haah—," Sasuke memijat pelipisnya sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku harus pulang, kita bicarakan lagi besok. Sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu. Kejadian-kejadian tadi pasti membuatmu lelah," Sasuke beranjak dari kamar Naruto.

"…," Naruto masih terdiam dan menunduk.

"Mata na, Usuratonkachi," Sasuke menutup pintu kamar ber-cat orange itu dan meninggalkan Naruto yang kini duduk memeluk lutut dan mulai terisak pelan.

"Lho, Sasuke-kun? Sudah mau pulang?" sapa seorang ibu muda berambut merah panjang menyapa sang pemuda rupawan yang baru melangkah menuruni tangga.

"Iya, Bibi Kushina. Kaa-san menyuruhku pulang cepat hari ini,"

"Wah, sayang sekali. Padahal bibi baru diberi tomat oleh Chiyo-san,"

"Kalau begitu bibi hutang segelas jus tomat padaku," canda Sasuke.

Kushina tertawa, "Kalau begitu, besok pagi kau jemput saja kesini," tawarnya.

"Memang itu yang aku mau," Sasuke tersenyum. "Aku permisi dulu, Bibi Kushina," pamit Sasuke sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Hati-hati dijalan,"

"Oh, iya," Sasuke teringat sesuatu, "Mungkin nanti malam kaki Naruto akan membengkak, tapi tinggal dikompres saja," ucapnya pada Kushina.

"Baiklah, terimakasih Sasuke-kun. Naruto selalu saja merepotkanmu," kata Kushina sambil memegang sebelah pipinya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku permisi, Bi," kemudian Sasuke melangkah keluar rumah ber-cat kuning kemerahan itu.

**.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**.**

Didalam mobil sport biru yang melaju kencang dijalanan licin beraspal, terlihat sosok pemuda raven tampan dengan sepasang obsidian di kedua matanya yang mulai redup akibat lelah. Fokus pikirannya terbagi dua antara mengemudikan mobilnya, dan pemuda yang disayanginya itu.

"_Sasuke, mulai besok kau tak usah berbicara denganku lagi."_

"Apa maksudmu, Naruto," bisiknya lirih sambil menggebrak stir.

"_Yah, seperti usulmu tadi,"_

"Usul? Usul yang mana? Aku kan—," rutukan Sasuke terhenti. Matanya membelalak tersadar akan sebuah kalimat yang tadi siang diucapkannya pada pemuda orange itu.

"_Tapi lelaki yang kau sukai itu pasti ada diantara mereka, kan?" _

"_Tidak! Tidak satupun dari mereka!" _

"_Lalu, siapa?"_

"_Ugh! Aaaaargghhhh! Memangnya kenapa sih? Kau penasaran sekali?"_

"_Aku ingin kau menjauhinya!" _

"_Baiklah, aku akan menjauhinya," _

Ingatannya kembali pada saat sebelum ia mengantarkan Naruto pulang kerumahnya.

"Mungkinkah pria itu—,"

Sasuke dengan cepat menghentikan mobilnya dan berbelok kembali ke arah kediaman yang baru saja ia tinggalkan. Kakinya berlari menuju pintu masuk kediaman Namikaze saat mobilnya sudah terpakir sembarangan di tepi jalan perumahan itu.

Tangannya meraih cepat ponsel di saku celananya dan segera menghubungi sebuah nomor.

"Kaa-san, aku tak bisa pulang sekarang. Ada hal yang jauh lebih penting yang harus kukerjakan. Ja," hubungan terputus sepihak tanpa sempat suara diseberang memprotes perbuatan anak bungsunya yang egois itu.

**Tok-Tok!**

"Ya? Ah, Sasuke-kun, apa ada yang ketinggalan?" tanya Kushina setelah membuka pintu dan menemukan Sasuke yang kini telah terengah-engah dihadapannya.

"Iya, Bi. Permisi," Sasuke langsung menerobos masuk dan melangkah cepat menaiki tangga menuju kamar anak bungsu keluarga Namikaze itu. Sedangkan Kushina hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah Sasuke.

**BRAK!**

Pintu kamar itu kini terbuka lebar akibat dobrakan yang sedikit kasar oleh pemuda pucat yang baru saja masuk. Pandangan pemuda pucat itu langsung tertumbuk pada sosok yang meringkuk diatas kasurnya dengan posisi duduk sambil menyembunyikan kepalanya di antara kedua kakinya.

"Naruto," panggil sosok bungsu Uchiha yang berdiri diambang pintu.

"Sa-Sasuke?" kaget Naruto yang langsung menghapus bekas air mata disudut matanya.

Sasuke segera melangkah mendekati pemuda yang biasanya riang itu. "Apa yang kau tangisi?" tanyanya lembut sambil membelai perlahan hamparan mahkota lembut berwarna keemasan itu.

Pemuda yang ditanya hanya diam sambil menggelengkan perlahan kepalanya. Cairan bening kembali membasahi mata safirnya yang telah mengeruh. Kepalanya menunduk untuk menyembunyikan parasnya yang kini kembali kacau itu. Tagannya meremas erat baju dibagian dadanya, menahan sakit dan perih yang menguar dari relung jiwanya.

"Naruto, pandang aku," ucapnya tertahan sambil menarik tangan Naruto yang terkepal itu. "Siapa pemuda itu? Sampai-sampai kau begini hancur saat aku memintamu menjauhinya. Apa dia lebih berarti daripada aku? Apa sosoknya lebih berarti daripada persahabatan kita?" tanya Sasuke lirih.

Naruto kembali menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tetap menunduk.

"Lalu? Kenapa kau sebegitu kerasnya merahasiakan orang itu dariku?" berang Sasuke dengan nada sedikit meninggi.

Sosok yang terpuruk itu dengan cepat mengangkat wajahnya dan memasang wajah muak sambil memandang hamparan kelam milik pemuda yang duduk disampingnya.

"KARENA AKU TAK MAU MERUSAK PERSAHABATAN YANG TERJALIN DIANTARA KITA! ITU KENAPA AKU TAK MAU MENGATAKAN PADAMU SIAPA ORANG ITU! KARENA ORANG ITU ADALAH KAU! KAU, UCHIHA SASUKE!" teriaknya hingga terengah-engah.

Sasuke tertawa.

"APA YANG KAU TERTAWAKAN, TEME!" kini emosi Naruto semakin membuncah. "KAU KIRA AKU BERCANDA!"

Tawa Sasuke semakin keras.

"UGH!" Naruto kembali terpuruk dalam dekapan kedua lututnya. Tak disangkanya sahabat terbaik sekaligus orang yang dia cintai akan tertawa saat mendengar pengakuannya.

Sasuke meraih kepala Naruto dan megacaknya cepat hingga mau tak mau Naruto harus mengangkat wajahnya dan berteriak agar Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Argh! Hentikan Sasuke aku—," kata-kata Naruto terputus karena mulutnya tiba-tiba dibekap oleh bibir seseorang.

Saat Sasuke melepaskan ciuman tiba-tibanya, terlihatlah wajah Naruto yang kaget dan dipenuhi tanda tanya.

"Eh?" hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir Naruto.

Wajah polos yang terpapar di depan wajahnya membuat Sasuke kembali mencium bibir Naruto. Tapi, saat bibir mereka nyaris bertemu, Naruto langsung mendorong keras pundak Sasuke untuk menghindari ciuman.

"Tu-tunggu, apa-apaan kau?" teriaknya histeris.

"Hn," hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke yang kini tersenyum sambil menatap dalam sepasang langit yang terpantul dalam bola mata sosok dihadapannya.

"Sa-sasuke?" ucap Naruto terbata ketika perlahan Sasuke mulai mendekatkan wajahnya lagi. Badannya mundur perlahan agar jarak antara wajah mereka berdua tak berkurang. Tapi, saat tubuhnya terbentur dinding di samping kasurnya, Naruto mulai kembali kewalahan. Tak mungkin dia berdiri dengan kaki terkilir seperti ini.

Jarak Sasuke semakin menipis hingga Naruto hanya bisa menutup matanya sambil ketakutan. Dia masih tak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan sahabatnya.

"Bukankah kau menyukaiku?" bisik sebuah suara tepat di telinga Naruto. Nafas hangat Sasuke serasa menggelitik leher Naruto. Suara berat yang dalam itu membuat jantung Naruto semakin bergemutuh tak karuan.

"Bukankah kau mencintaiku, Naruto?" lanjut Sasuke sambil perlahan membenamkan wajahnya ke perbatasan leher kecoklatan Naruto. Menghirup dalam aroma citrus yang menguar dari tubuh pemuda yang dicintainya itu. Perlahan namun pasti tangan pucatnya melingkar di pinggang Naruto dan memeluknya erat seakan tak ingin Naruto pergi dan menghilang.

"Sa-sasuke hentikan, a-aku—," Naruto berusaha mendorong tubuh Sasuke agar melepaskan pelukannya karena jantungnya seakan meledak gara-gara tubuh mereka yang menempel dalam pelukan erat Sasuke serta nafas Sasuke yang menyerang titik sensitive di lehernya membuat kesadarannya berkurang akibat terbawa hormone remajanya yang meletup-letup.

"Kau tak suka?" tanya Sasuke sambil tetap memeluk pinggang ramping Naruto.

"Ha-harusnya aku yang ber-tanya. Apa mak-sudmuuh. Ahh," Naruto terlihat berusaha keras mengontrol kesadarannya saat berbicara saat Sasuke perlahan menciumi dan menggigit perlahan leher Naruto hingga nafas dan debaran jantung pemuda pirang itu menjadi semakin tak beraturan.

"Apa kau belum mengerti?" Sasuke mulai menggerayangi punggung Naruto dengan menyisipkan tangannya masuk ke dalam baju Naruto.

"Ugh! Hentikan Sasuke!" Naruto mendorong Sasuke sekuat tenaga hingga pemuda itu melepaskan pelukannya.

Wajah Naruto yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus itu kini terlihat marah.

"Bukankah kau bilang bahwa akulah orang yang kau sukai," jawab Sasuke santai.

"Lalu kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu? Bersikap seolah-olah kau juga menyukaiku. Bersikap seolah-olah cintaku terbalas. Bukankah kau sendiri yang ingin aku menjauhi orang yang kusukai agar orientasi seksualku kembali normal. Agar aku—,"

"Baka, Dobe! Memangnya kapan aku bilang seperti itu!" rutuk Sasuke sambil melipat tangannya didepan dada.

"Eh?"

"Aku hanya memintamu menjauhi pria yang kau sukai agar kau tak lari dari sisiku. Agar dia tidak mengambilmu. Agar kau tak pernah hilang dari pandanganku. Tapi, tak kusangka ternyata aku cemburu pada diriku sendiri," ucap Sasuke sambil memijat pelipisnya.

"Mak-maksudmu?" Naruto keheranan sambil menatap Sasuke penuh tanya.

**PLAK!**

Sasuke memukul wajahnya sendiri dengan telapak tangannya kemudia memandang Naruto yang duduk dihadapannya melalui celah jemarinya.

"Bagimana kalau kubilang—," Sasuke memberi jeda sejenak sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak hari pertama kita masuk sekolah," bisiknya tapi tetap terdengar jelas oleh Naruto yang kini matanya dengan sukses membesar dengan rona merah yang kembali merambat cepat ke permukaan wajahnya.

"Ke-kenapa bisa?" tanya Naruto yang mulai salah tingkah saat lelaki yang dicintainya jelas-jelas menyatakan perasaan padanya.

"Apa aku bisa memilih apa yang sudah diberikan dan ditetapkan Tuhan?" Sasuke perlahan menjatuhkan kepala ravennya ke pundak Naruto. "Lagipula, aku sangat bersyukur bisa bertemu denganmu dan mencintaimu seperti ini."

"Sasuke," perlahan Naruto meraih punggung Sasuke dan meremas kemeja sekolah yang masih dikenakannya perlahan.

Sasuke tiba-tiba menegakkan kepalanya dan kembali duduk tegap dihadapan Naruto.

"Yah, walaupun sejujurnya selama dua tahun ini aku cukup berusaha keras menahan diri agar tak lepas kendali di depanmu," lugasnya.

"Eh? Maksudmu," Naruto kembali keheranan sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

**CUP!**

Serangan tiba-tiba Sasuke ke bibir ranum Naruto tak sempat dielakkan lagi.

"Gheeee!" teriak Naruto kaget sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Sasuke tersenyum licik. "Kau tahu, Dobe? Bibirmu itu cukup menggoda imanku."

Naruto yang masih menutup bibirnya hanya bisa menatap kesal Sasuke dengan muka merona.

"Jadi?" tanya Sasuke sambil berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

"Jadi, apa?" Naruto balik bertanya.

"Haah, kapan kau bisa jadi sedikit lebih cerdas, Dobe?" kata Sasuke frustasi sambil memijat _lagi_ pelipisnya.

Naruto hanya terdiam sambil memandang Sasuke penuh tanya.

"Argh! Sudahlah, pokoknya kuputuskan mulai hari ini kita sepasang kekasih!" katanya tegas.

Seketika wajah Naruto kembali memerah.

"_Yoroshiku, ore no koibito,"_ Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"_O-onegaishimasu,"_ bisik Naruto sambil kembali tertunduk demi menyembunyikan parasnya yang semakin memerah.

Sasuke kembali mengusap lembut hamparan keemasan di puncak kepala kekasihnya ketika sebuah ketukan menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

**TOK-TOK!**

"Sasuke-kun, kau makan malam disini saja ya. Bibi sudah menyiapkan makanan di ruang makan," kata Kushina yang muncul dari balik pintu kamar Naruto yang terbuka.

"Ah, baiklah. Terima kasih banyak, Bibi Kushina," Sasuke tersenyum hangat pada ibu kekasihnya itu.

"Naruto, kau pucat? Kau tak apa-apa, Nak?" Kushina meraba kening Naruto yang mendadak pucat.

"A-aku. Tidak apa-apa, Kaa-san. Kakiku anya sedikit nyeri," Naruto meringis pelan.

"Kalau begitu, kau makan dikamar saja ya? Biar ibu bawakan makananmu kesini. Kakimu jangan terlalu diforsir dulu," ucap Kushina sambil membelai perlahan kepala anak bungsunya.

"_Arigatou_, Kaa-san," kata Naruto pada ibunya yang mulai melangkah meninggalkan kamar.

"Ah, biar aku menemani Naruto makan disini saja, Bibi Kushina," Sasuke segera menyusul Kushina keluar dari kamar Naruto.

Sesaat kemudian, Sasuke kembali memasuki kamar Naruto sambil membawa dua piring makan malam dan dua gelas air minum. Satu untuk Naruto, dan satu lagi untuk dirinya.

"Jadi? Kau mau bercerita padaku kenapa kau mendadak pucat saat bibi Kushina masuk tadi?" tembak Sasuke langsung pada pemuda yang masih sedikit pucat di hadapannya.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang sambil menatap Sasuke, "Aku memang tak bisa membohongimu," ucapnya sambil mengambil sepiring makanan yang disodorkan Sasuke.

"Hn," seperti biasa, kata-kata favorite Sasuke kembali terdengar.

"Aku, tak ingin Kaa-san mengetahui hubungan kita," ucap Naruto dengan sedikit berbisik.

"Kenapa?" Sasuke terlihat ingin memprotes.

"Aku, aku hanya tak ingin Kaa-san kembali kecewa karena aku mengikuti jejak _Aniki_," Naruto menunduk dan merasa bersalah.

Sekelebat wajah sesosok pemuda berambut pirang panjang, dengan mata biru yang sama jernihnya, dengan senyum yang sama ramahnya mampir di benak Sasuke. Ya, _Namikaze Deidara_, Kakak Naruto yang memilih meninggalkan rumah dua tahun lalu dan hidup bersama kekasihnya yang berambut merah maroon dan bertampang stoic, _Sabaku Sasori_.

Sasuke menghampiri tempat tidur Naruto dan membelai kepalanya. "Baiklah kalau itu alasannya. Aku akan merahasiakannya dari Bibi Kushina," ucap Sasuke yang tersenyum maklum.

Naruto tersenyum dan memandang penuh rasa terimakasih pada Sasuke yang kini mulai menyuap makan malamnya sambil mendudukkan diri di tepi tempat tidur Naruto.

Tanpa mereka sadari, percakapan mereka barusan tak hanya didengar oleh mereka berdua. Ada sosok lain yang tak sengaja ikut mendengar dan kini melangkah menuruni tangga sambil memasang ekspresi yang tak bisa ditebak.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**.**

**.**

Thanks kepada para readers yang berkenan me-Review dan kepada para reader yang berkenan membaca walau tak meninggalkan jejak XD

Karena **Arale** lagi kecape'an dan mendadak terkapar tak sadarkan diri. Saya, **Namikaze Naruto** mendapatkan kehormatan untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari para readers yang sudah me-review~

Oke, yang pertama, **Mrs X**. Terima kasih pujiannya, baca terus yaaa…

Selanjutnya, dari **CCloveRuki**. Yah, maklum deh, 'Suke kan orangnya gengsian, mana mau jujur en blak-blakan kalau dia cinta sama aku XD

(di sudut ruangan terlihat Sasuke melotot tajam)

Next, dari **Uchikaze no Naruels. **Hontou ni gomennasai, Arale-nya kemaren lagi mampet ide tuh. Sekarang sih udah agak mendingan, kayaknya.

Lalu, dari **Micon. **ORYAAA! APA MAKSUDMU MENGATAIKU BODOH-TTEBAYO! (langsung ditahan Sasuke dari belakang).

Ehem, maaf. Saya terbawa emosi. Next!

Dari **bloodyblueberry, **(lempar balsem ke Author) Aduh author kena getok lagi. Mohon maklum, dia kan udah tahun 3, jadi rada susah nyari waktu buat ngetik (boong banget) XD

Selanjutnya, dari **Fujo suka Nyasar. **(ngangguk-ngangguk) Iya, kasian banget 'Suke. (dilempar bata sama 'Suke) Aduh, kamu jahat banget sih, Teme! (mewek). Udah cemburuan, pemarah lagi! (dicium 'Suke). Gyaaa! Hmmmph… Hmmmph….

Huah! Akhirnya bisa terlepas dari jeratan tuan mesum itu juga! Next!

Lagi-lagi ada yang mengatakan aku bodoh! HUWOOO! **Dallet no Hebi **bersiaplah ku _Rasengan _pantatmu! (dilempar raket tenis sama Author gara-gara ribut) Aduh! (usap-usap pala yang benjol). Selanjutnyaaa!

Dari **Sabishii no Kitsune **yang rikues… (menatap Sasuke) _Le-lemon!_ (muka memerah). Author bilang sih kalau memang memungkinkan bakalan diadain sih~. (Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Naruto dan berkata, "Bagaimana kalau sekarang saja, Dobe?").

Ja-jangan sekarang, Teme. Suratnya belom semua yang dibacain (lari menghindar). Neeext!

Terimakasih untuk **Mizakuni Noa** yang lagi penasaran ama lanjutannya. Selamat membaca.

Lalu ada revieaw dari **Pucca-Pucca-Pucca** yang langsung gebukin 'Suke (kasih perban ama obat merah ke 'Suke yang babak belur). Suke memang bego masalah percintaan sih (diserang _death glare_ mematikan 'Suke). Hieeee!

Trus ada dari **Love SasuNaru** yang langsung nge-chidori 'Suke yang lagi babak belur. Teme, aku prihatin padamu (meneteskan air mata).

Dari **Szhoka **yang rikues Lemon lagi. Aku sih tergantung author. Kalau ada aku jalani, kalau gak ada juga gak apa-apa XD

Lalu dari **mekomeaw. ** Untungnya kesalah pahaman kami selesai di Chapter ini (lompat-lompat bahagia diatas kasur).

Trus dari **Peppermint is Aqua Queen****. ** Lanjuuut! XD

Next, dari **tsukasa raa. **Hohoho, masih sesuai alur yang diinginkan kah chapter kali ini?

Last, dari **Naomi arai. **Maaf kalau aku terlalu polos, soalnya si Teme itu cinta pertamaku sih, jadi aku gak tau harus berbuat apa DX


End file.
